Alolan Sabbatical
by Drunk Scholar
Summary: Returning from Kalos as a runner-up, Ash is asked some questions that shake the foundations of his training. Unsure of how to proceed for the first time in years, he turns to the people who started it all. A coming-of-age story for Ash as he travels through the islands of Alola in a way he never expected to. Cover Image by soraecat
1. Prologue

Pre-notes:

I like the setting of Sun and Moon, and the fact that there are so few stories set in it made me very sad. Hence, this story was created.

Essentially it will be a story about Ash maturing and actually finding something greater than the two-dimensional characteristics the anime gives him. And surprise, everybody ages. In this case, the three main characters will be:

Ash ~ 16

Lillie ~ 15

Mallow ~ 16

Everybody else will be aged up relatively to them, so Brock would probably be in the 20s, Misty 17, etc.

As the tag suggests, this will be a romance and adventure fic. There will be battles, but since my goal is actually fleshing Ash out as a character, character interaction will take priority. What he will be doing on Alola will be revealed next chapter in writing, but he will be teaching at the Trainer School that Samson Oak is the principal of. In contrast to the anime, the trial captains are not students but volunteer teachers/tutors instead. For the next few months, they gather together at the school to improve themselves and help others as the trial season is temporarily over. We'll see tons of interaction here for Ash, some comedic, some dramatic, but I hope all meaningful in some way. In terms of plot, I will be combining elements of the game and the anime as I see fit, this is also true concerning the personality of some of the characters (I'm obviously already taking liberties by actually aging them). Pokémon wise, Ash will be catching a few new ones, but will primarily be concentrating on strengthening the bonds and power of his current team (Kalos and before), including actually evolving Gibble into Garchomp.

Ash has been asked some questions that shake some of his foundations and it acts as a catalyst to his growth. The reasoning may be slightly wonky because I didn't want to turn it into a betrayal fic or anything of the sort, but I hope it is sufficient ( **BASICALLY, ITS NOT A BETRAYAL FIC)**.

 **NOTE:** For Oak's argument, if the Pokémon does not appear in battle on any episode, I say they didn't do battle.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Line break implies a time skip

 **0o0o0o0**

Implies a scene change

Disclaimer: All I own is this story. Pokémon and its associated products belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Prologue_

There had always been a special something in the night air around Pallet town. It was distinct, vaguely comforting for the raven-haired male who sat on the hill overlooking it.

Kanto.

Johto.

Hoenn.

Sinnoh.

Unova.

Kalos.

Six whole regions and everything in-between he had travelled through over the span of six years, yet somehow the smell would always come back to him. He had to admit that he found the feeling surprisingly comforting. After all, he loved to travel and was never able to stay still for long, but it nevertheless felt... nice to be home again.

…

The contrast was rather maddening.

He chuckled at the oddity of such a conclusion, and chuckled even harder at the fact that he was even partaking in the act of self-reflection.

He paused suddenly before collapsing onto the grass, releasing a tired sigh at the thought. As he looked to the stars above, his mind once more began to wander. Most people, if not all, would agree that he was far from the sharpest tool in the shed, and unfortunately, he also begrudgingly agreed with them. He was brash, impulsive, lacking in tact…

…

Perhaps if he had self-reflected more regularly, this wouldn't have been such an issue. And maybe then, he wouldn't be lounging alone on a nondescript hill in an attempt to escape his problems.

* * *

 **4 hours earlier…**

" _Ash?"_

 _When he found himself before a certain section of his simple home, his eyes began to trail over the pieces that decorated it. A numerous number of trophies, badges, symbols and photos stood before him, returning his stare silently._

" _ASH?"_

 _As he steadily lost himself to the memories, a hotchpotch of conflicting emotions stirred within him, pride, joy, excitement, nostalgia, fear, and disappointment, all waging conflict within him._

" _ASH KETCHUM! Can you please come down?"_

 _Nearly tripping over the sudden intrusion to his thoughts, he found himself slipping. Deftly regaining his balance from a near fall, he shook his head once more to regain his senses._

 _The voice of one Delia Ketchum, his mother, had awoken him from a sudden stupor. Curious concerning the intent behind her actions, he quickly descended the stairs to find her. Yet, what he found was far from what he had expected._

 _Rather than a single brunette, he found himself surrounded by an amalgamation of familiar faces. All of whom sported an assortment of colors, both appearance-wise and personality-wise._

" _SURPRISE!"_

 _He could scarcely hide the smile that grew on his face at the sight. After all, good friends weren't always easy to come by._

" _What are you all-"_

 _Barely beginning his question, he felt the wind knocked out of him as a blue blur slammed into him. Feeling arms wrap tightly around him, he reflexively returned the gesture with a heartened grin._

" _Dawn! I missed you too, but was that really necessary?"_

 _She merely chuckled sheepishly in turn, "Whoops. Sorry, but it's so difficult to get a hold of you sometimes."_

" _Urghh… don't even get me started on that."_

" _I have to agree with her, Ash. It would be nice of you to call more often."_

" _Yup, if his idol called more often maybe Max wouldn't let everything get to his head so often. Drew's been somewhat of a bad influence on him lately."_

 _He turned to face his accusers with a mock indignation, "Misty! Brock! May! It's good to see all of you. But c'mon, cut me some slack, please? I send letters don't I?"_

" _We have phones, Ash! PHONES! INSTANTENOUS COMMUNICATION."_

" _Misty please, not the mallet!"_

 _He could hear his friends chuckling around him at his antics as he evaded the water-Pokémon lover. It was good to be around them again, always exciting but familiar at the same time._

 **0o0o0o0**

" _So, none of you ever answered my question. What are you guys doing here?"_

 _It was Brock who answered him with a grin, "What? We can't congratulate a close friend for being a runner-up at the Lumiose Conference?" A round of ridiculous congratulations followed immediately after the man's statement, bringing a rather amused smile to his face._

" _Although, your mom also called us in for something extra-"_

" _MISTY!" A yell interrupted her, silencing the room immediately with its intensity. He turned to locate its source, easily finding a brunette sporting a deep frown marring her expression._

" _May?" He raised an eyebrow at her actions. They were odd, unnatural for the Hoenn-native coordinator. Yes, she had a temper, and Arceus knew how many times he had incited it, but rather than angry, she almost seemed pained._

" _Sorry," she sighed, "but we'll explain soon." He merely nodded in reply, intrigued._

 _His attention, however, was immediately distracted as a yellow ball of fur deftly jumped onto his shoulder. Bringing a short round of chuckles among them as Pikachu also greeted his long-time friends with avid enthusiasm. It didn't take long for the mood to recover, as the others also released their smaller Pokémon, allowing them to interact freely among themselves. The trainers themselves steadily returned to their familiar show of friendly banter and good-natured ribbing. Stories were exchanged, smiles were shared, and high-fives were freely exchanged between them all, interrupted occasionally by the antics of some of their Pokémon. All in all, he had found it an excellent start to the evening._

 _In the midst of another story concerning Brock's quest for love, however, his mother returned through the door with another trio of familiar faces. All of whom, he had already seen just his morning._

" _Gary? Professor Oak? Tracey?"_

" _Sup, Ashy-boy? Me, gramps and Tracey here got invited to your little shindig. Hope you don't mind some extra company," Gary asserted with his typical smirk._

 _Throwing a light glare at his grandson, the professor merely sighed exasperatedly, "Good evening, Ash. I hope you don't mind our little intrusion."_

" _Not at all, professor! The more the merrier, right?" He could hear some his mom chuckling knowingly at his response behind them. After all, she had raised him and probably knew him better than he did. However, the abruptness of her stopping immediately garnered his attention._

 _For one reason or another, his gut began to twist and turn,_

" _Alright everyone, before we begin… we all have something to talk about, Ash." His mom smiled kindly at him, and he naturally returned it. Yet, it was obviously tainted with something. The question was, why?_

" _Mom?" He asked hesitantly, "Is everything alright?"_

 _Silence commanded the room for a moment, as only eyes moved hesitantly between them. He could feel the twisting in gut growing tighter as the silence lingered. His instincts screamed, but for the life of him, he could not say why._

 _His mom sought to begin, but faltered. She hesitated once more, turning instead to face the professor. The older man sighed tiredly and began, "Ash, what is your dream?"_

 _He stared incredulously at the man, blinking owlishly in surprise, "Professor, you know what it is."_

" _Refresh my memory. Please."_

" _To become a Pokémon Master," he affirmed confidently, smiling as Pikachu nodded alongside him from his shoulder._

" _And how have you been going about achieving this?"_

" _C'mon, you kno-"_

" _Ash," his mother interrupted him, "answer the question, please. For me?"_

 _He paused and smiled hesitantly at her, "I've been travelling the regions and competing in the various leagues. That's how I've met the people around me and all of my Pokémon."_

" _Right," the professor sighed once more. "You've been doing well, Ash. Incredibly so, and the experiences you've lived through are numerous and extraordinary. If anything, I believe you've encountered more living legends in six years than most people ever will. But, what I'm trying to say is-"_

" _We think you should stop."_

 _The mood soured quickly. Ash could feel his heart drop to his stomach at the words, his jaw clenching as an assortment of emotions rushed through him. Confusion came first as he sought to confirm what he had just heard, then sheer shock seemed to stop time for him, before finally anger began bubbling within him._

" _What?" His voice was quiet, scarcely above a whisper. Nonetheless, it carried an edge._

" _Damn it, Gary!" He could hear Misty yell out exasperatedly._

" _Ash, let us explain," it was Brock who broke through to him, gently placing hands onto his shoulders. He could feel himself calming under the man's comforting grip, stilling the subconscious shaking that he had begun._

" _Ash, we don't mean permanently," his mother's small voice penetrated through the small crowd. "Just give us a chance?"_

 _He merely sighed in response, "Alright."_

" _Why do you do things the way you do them?"_

 _He raised his eyebrow at the professor, rather baffled at his question. "What do you mean?"_

" _Let's start with a different question then… Why do you insist on going to almost every region with none of your older Pokémon?"_

 _He paused for a moment before answering, "Because, I want to meet and train new ones?"_

" _A fair answer; but, why don't you bring them along and switch them gradually at the PCs? It's not as if centers are a rare sight in any region."_

" _They deserve a rest," he muttered. It was the best answer he could think of at the top of his head._

" _For years?"_

 _Ash could feel his fists clenching slightly as he spoke, "What do you mean?"_

" _When was the last time you battled with Bayleef? Or Totodile? Or Gible?"_

 _He remained silent in response. In truth, he didn't really know. He saw them often enough at ranch attached to Oak's lab, brought them up sometimes at leagues just in case, but actually battled with them? It had been a while._

 _Taking Ash's silence as a cue to continue, Professor Oak spoke, "At least 3 years, most of them in Sinnoh. Are you giving up on them?"_

 _Immediately, his anger returned in spades at the question. He would've never entertained such thought, let alone actually put it into practice. "NEVER! They're basica- no, they are family; and I would be willing to die for any them. You of all people should know me better than that."_

" _And they all adore you for that, most would probably return the favour and would also be willing to die for you; some would even be willing to kill themselves if you asked them to," the fact that Pikachu nodded affirmatively at the professor's statement was indeed comforting, but it did little to sooth Ash's nerves for the moment. "Nevertheless, tell me why?"_

" _I don't know…" He spoke through gritted teeth, nails digging into his palm as his fists tightened._

 _The professor released another sigh, pausing for a moment before frowning. "Why are you limiting yourself, Ash?"_

" _What. Are. You. Asking?"_

" _You've travelled through six different regions, gaining more experience than almost any other trainer your age. You are a good trainer, Ash. Nobody can deny that._

 _The champions of every region know of you. You've gained the respect of Lance, champion and G-man. Even Champion Cynthia could see something within you. You've gained entry into every league, passing the preliminaries of each one on your first try. You're a pseudo-champion after conquering the Orange League. You've bested the Hoenn Battle Frontier, a feat few can claim, and even fewer can claim that they were offered a place among them. You're the champion of countless number of tournaments across the regions. You've even been saviour of this planet, multiple times I might add._

 _So tell me, why is winning any of these leagues so difficult for you? It's obviously not your Pokémon, you absolutely adore them and they return the sentiment. So the question remains, why are you limiting yourself?"_

 _A part of him wanted to lash out in response, to accuse all of them betraying his friendship. Yet, he found himself unable to do so as his fists slowly unclenched in exasperation. He could feel his hardier emotions gradually leaving his system, his anger dissipating first while the rest following closely._

 _He felt hollow._

" _Ash," Professor Oak spoke softly, bridging the gap between as he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "You have the potential to not only be a good trainer, but an amazing one. The dream of Pokémon Master is not unreachable. It's just…" The professor sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his frown deepened, "You have that special connection to your team, the experience, the instincts, the natural talent, the knowledge, and even the creativity to further distinguish yourself. After all, how many trainers can claim that they've even considered using contest moves to overcome an opponent in a straight-on battle? But nonetheless, you just don't have the wisdom to put them all together, at least not yet. I know you are aware of 'type-advantages', 'special abilities', 'hidden abilities', 'mega-evolutions', among other things, but you just aren't considering them enough. League matches come down to the wire, and you will need every advantage to succeed."_

 _Ash remained silent in reply. Even if a large part of him wanted to deny the man's words, he was found himself begrudgingly agreeing with them. The professor was right on almost every count. Losing to Ritchie, Harrison, and Tyson in his first three years was acceptable; after all, he didn't have the experience he had now. Even losing to Tobias was forgivable, legendary Pokémon were dubbed thus for a reason. But losing to Cameron, losing to Alain, it couldn't be blamed on anything but his shortcomings._

 _He then turned to face the others and asked, "Do you all agree?"_

 _They exchanged nervous glances between themselves, obviously unsure over what they were supposed to do, let alone say. Even Gary was being uncharacteristically sombre for a change. The sight would've brought out a chuckle out of Ash in any other situation. Unfortunately, it wouldn't tonight. Ultimately though, they agreed with the sentiment and replied with small nods._

" _You've done so much for all of us, Ash. We know you can do this, and we all want you to succeed from the bottom of our hearts. But lately, whenever we see you, there's just something lacking… We don't know what it may be, but it's obvious that every Conference weighs on you," Brock spoke softly with a chagrined expression._

" _Ash," his mom began meekly. He cringed inwardly at the sight, saddened at the thought that she could make such an expression on his behalf._

" _Mom."_

" _Please understand. We're not betraying you or anything stupid like that. We all care for you, we all have the utmost faith in you, and all of us know you can achieve anything when you put your mind to it, but…" She paused, momentarily twiddling her thumbs in thought, "I've seen you get increasingly lost in your memories whenever you pass your accomplishments, and it worries me. Your eyes turn empty, you don't even notice when Pikachu leaves your shoulder to get me, and you've begun to stiffen slightly whenever a league is mentioned. Initially, I didn't think too much of it whenever you came home, but it's been getting worse every year. Arceus knows you would never blame any of your Pokémon for your shortcomings, so that leaves us with the world, the people around you, and yourself to blame. And I know you are much too kind to blame the former two."_

 _He felt her arms slowly wrap around him as she finished, and his chest tightened as a feeling of dampness started to cling to his shoulder when she leaned on it. "Disappointment accumulates, and I just don't want to see you break, Ash."_

* * *

He had returned his mom's hug and whispered out an apology to her, before apologising to the rest of them and excusing himself. They had begun to protest, but he left Pikachu with them as a sign that he would return, it just felt like he needed the time alone.

Ash released another sigh. They were right, on all points, and it worried him greatly that he was unable to see any of it. He'd been so eager in the pursuit of his dreams that he'd failed to take notice of the fact that he'd been narrowing his sights. Every region, he'd done essentially the same thing over and over again, almost never altering his methods, improving them, refining them, so obviously he would fail each time. He felt like a fool.

So now what? What exactly was he supposed to do? Should he travel with one of his friends again? He chuckled at the various possibilities that came to him, of him doing contests again with May or Dawn, of being buried under a pile of notes as Brock studied to become a Pokémon Doctor, or as Misty's whipping boy at the Cerulean Gym. He shuddered at the idea of the last one.

Yet, none of them really felt right. He had always travelled with someone, having people to rely on and be relied upon. Perhaps, he'd been using them as a crutch this whole time? He cringed, he sincerely hoped otherwise, but it seemed increasingly likely as he continued to ponder.

…

Should he find a remote mountain top and silently brood as he trained his Pokémon? That sounded absolutely ridiculous. Visit a region again? No, he would probably end up returning to his old habits again. For the first time in years, he felt that he had completely lost his way.

…

Perhaps the one who had answers was the one who started it all. Picking himself up, he began the trek home with a solemn smile.

 **0o0o0o0**

Walking through the front door of his home once again, he sighed inwardly at the impending discussion before him. He had expected his mom alone to have remained awaiting his return, but life continued to surprise him as he found the professor drinking tea cross from her.

"Everyone's gone home?"

His voice immediately caught the attention of the two adults, and his mom was the first to move. Once more, she quickly bridged the gap between them and pulled him into a tight hug, mumbling apologies into his shoulder as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Ash. We hoped that with your friends here- I just-"

"No," he interrupted softly, returning the hug. "You were right." He paused to look at both of his primary authority figures. Both incredible people that he respected with all of his heart, and felt assured would work tirelessly for his good if needed. "What should I do?"

Heh. Perhaps he had matured somewhat if he was able to even understand that.

She separated herself from him, wiping small traces of tears from her eyes before turning to share a look with the professor. He nodded in reply and spoke, "I have a cousin, Samson…"

* * *

Shielding himself from the sun with the brim of his cap, he readjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder and exited the plane. The air was warm and humid, its effects lessened slightly by the occasional light breeze. Palm trees could be seen on the outskirts of the terminal and the beautiful blue ocean with it.

It was a tropical paradise by every sense of the word.

"Well, we're here Pikachu. Hello Alola."

* * *

Post-note: I'm busy, so updates will be sporadic. Leave reviews when possible please.


	2. First Impressions

Author Pre-Notes: I'd just like to clear up some things quickly.

1) Ash brought some of his old Pokemon with him.

2) This is not a harem, harem usually imply 3 or more love interests. This is 2, I believe this is properly dubbed Ménage à trois. Kidding aside though, I haven't really decided on this too much (I have plans, just not sure which to follow, I'll see).

3) Just a reminder: NOT A BETRAYAL FIC

Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, Pokemon and its associated products belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Chapter 1: First Impressions_

After another once over all of his supplies, Ash exited the terminal with a light smile on his face. Humidity aside, the island weather was pleasant for the raven-haired trainer and his Pikachu, and it was ultimately a great relief to once again be able to stretch out his legs.

Stretching his arms up in the air, he could feel some of his bones crack and muscles loosen as he readjusted himself to the feeling of freedom. The amount of traveling that he'd done to reach Melemele Island in the span of a day was ludicrous. Starting at the newly-built airport in Celadon city, where he had left with the blessing of his friends and family, all of whom he had apologised to again for his actions the day prior and promised to contact more often, he had ended up in Johto for a transfer to Hoenn, followed by another almost immediate transfer on a smaller plane to finally reach the islands. He was exhausted to the umpteenth degree.

Yet, he couldn't help but smile widely as he took in the sights around him. Even within the terminal, Alola exuded character, and the impression only grew once he walked into the crowd outside. Tall Palm trees lined the sidewalk, swaying in time with the breeze and ocean tide. Eccentric store owners and the assortment of tourists they attracted buzzed around him, accentuated by the sounds of perpetual haggling and almost constant laughter. The place was colourful, unique, its pristine setting emphasized perfectly by the lively people who bustled about around him. It was definitely a place that he was going to enjoy exploring.

After all, he was on an adventure. Even if it wasn't one he had planned on going on initially, he was determined to make the best of it. Ash Ketchum had many flaws, but few believed that his endless optimism counted among them.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but notice the small voice in the back of his mind mentioning that this paradise was actually his purgatory. His personal prison for the assortment of failures on his performance, and while he could enjoy the sights and experiences around him, it was far from his primary goal.

He was here to improve himself, to mature himself, to prove to those around him that their faith was not misplaced, to prove to his Pokémon that he was worthy of their loyalty. He chuckled sardonically as a sudden realization hit him; he was essentially here to grow up.

…

Wow. Iris was right, he was a little kid.

Pushing his rather sombre thoughts out of the way for now, he sought instead to remind himself of what he was actually going to do to _solve_ his problems. As they say, actions did indeed speak louder than words. He had to admit that although he despised planes, they were usually excellent settings for planning.

First, he had to remind himself constantly that battles were not a straightforward contest of strength anymore. He needed more strategies, plans that could create opportunities for his team, contingencies, anything that could provide them an advantage. Then there was his almost infinite stubbornness, an excellent boon to have in a bind, but incredibly difficult to focus into something coherent consciously.

He cringed inwardly at some of his memories, there was nothing wrong with believing in your Pokémon in every situation, but there was absolutely no reason for him to have deliberately fought opponents with members of his team that had 'type-disadvantages'. First and foremost, it needlessly put them at risk, and it put greater pressure on the rest of his team if he lost the round. He had enough Pokémon to form multiple teams to match whatever situation he encountered, and yet he never did. Ash groaned internally, how had he not seen any of this before?

He wished he could find a way to slap some sense into his younger self, berating him for not paying more attention to these things. Perhaps Dialga could do him a favour…

Storing that thought for another day, he moved onto the next item on his mental list. Secondly, he needed to reconnect with some of his older Pokémon. A trainer's job was to bring out the best out his team, turning the potential within each of them into something tangible, which included evolving those who weren't strongly against it. Gible and Totodile were excellent starting points for this. Both may be incredibly playful Pokémon, but they've proven time and time again that they've held great strength within them; he could scarcely imagine what they could do at their physical apex, let alone with the skill and experience they possessed now.

He didn't regret meeting any of his newer Pokémon, but Professor Oak was right, it was mistake to simply have neglected the training of his other Pokémon. Not all of them were like Charizard, enthusiastically training themselves without his instruction, striving to reach the peak of their species with limitless fervour.

Before leaving, he'd visited the ranch to actually assess each of their states, forcing himself to remove the rose-tinted lenses he'd been seeing them through after every journey. And what he saw was another blow to his pride.

Of his entire roster, only Sceptile, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Infernape, and Buizel remained at their peak fighting condition, improving themselves beyond the skill and strength he saw during the time he travelled with them. Bulbasaur had remained a leader among them, striving to keep the entirety of his roster in shape, but it just wasn't enough.

They've stagnated in his absence, and just as it was his fault in the first place, it was also his responsibility to rectify that mistake as soon as possible. Question was, could he?

The desire to find Dialga returned once more…

Interrupting his thoughts, however, was a small paw placed on his cheek. Shifting his eyes to meet its owner, he found Pikachu sending him a knowing nod. He smiled tightly at the sight. All hope was far from lost, it would take some time, but he was sure he'd succeed.

"Thanks buddy."

"Pikaa."

Returning to reality and leaving his thoughts for a better time, he scanned the crowd around him. He was supposed to have met a guide somewhere here. Professor Oak had been a little unsure on who'd his cousin would send to meet Ash at the terminal, but nonetheless assured him that they would be easily recognizable.

Perhaps finding somewhere less crowded would make him easier to spot. Moving deftly through the small gaps around him, he found himself in a less crowded section of the plaza across the terminal, where the entrance of a well-used path stood before him. Finding no one recognizable present here either, he sought out the PokéNav Plus in his pocket and dialled the professor.

"Hello? Ash?" A voice echoed out of the device after a moment or two of monotonous dial tones.

"Professor?"

"Nah, it's the great Gary Oak. So reach the islands safe and sound, Ashy-boy?"

Ash rolled his eyes at his friend's antics; there was just no changing Gary. "I'm fine, just wondering who exactly am I supposed to meet here?"

"No one's there greet ya? Well if it was me-"

"I know. A group of cheerleaders would've already been here to cheer you on," he quipped quickly, hoping to avoid another 'ego-rant', which were arguably one of Gary's most defining characteristics.

"Well," Gary intoned with mock indignation, "I was going to say nurses. But hey, I don't judge. Wouldn't blame you either if it was Dawn that got you into cheerleaders, didn't know we shared a common like there though."

He could feel his left eye twitching at the insinuation. A part of him wanted to throw the PokéNav into ocean, but calmer heads prevailed this day as he chose instead to ignore it. "...Nurses? You've been spending too much time with Brock, Gary."

In turn, the trainer turned professor-in-training chuckled heartily, "Hey, he's a useful guy to have around. His knowledge on Pokémon is rather extensive, almost as good as mine. Give me a sec', let me ask Gramps for ya."

"Alright, well Gramps says he doesn't really know, but he said to look for a Tauros."

He raised an eyebrow at that and questioned, "A Tauros?"

"Yeah, it's weird. He says the trainers there ride... Taurosi, Tauroses, whatever the plural is, to most places."

"Alright then…" He replied hesitantly, unsure of what to really make of that statement. "Wait, shouldn't you know what the plural form of Tauros is, Mr. Pokémon researcher?"

"Shut up," Gary droned sheepishly, "I don't see you knowing-"

…

…

…

There were a few times in Ash's life where he truly realized just how extraordinary his life truly was. Even on his supposed break from full-blown adventure to rectify his weaknesses, oddities just seemed to stalk him. Here he was having a friendly session of banter with his oldest rival and somehow a truck had slammed into him out of nowhere. And now, the sky was below his feet and the ground above his head. Odd thing was, he wasn't even near the road.

Shoving down his panic, he tucked his head inwards and attempted soften his landing with a roll of some kind. Only being half-successful, he landed ungracefully onto the ground with a loud thud, kicking up a small cloud of dust. Thank Arceus that he had chosen to unconsciously wander onto the grass during the call; landing on concrete would've probably sent him to the hospital.

"Pikapi?"

Tilting his head slightly, he found Pikachu dashing over to him worriedly. "Pikachu, did you catch the truck that hit me?"

"Ash, ASH?! You still there?"

Finding his hand still surprisingly gripping the PokéNav, he brought it near to reply, "Gary, could you call the police? I think I just got hit by a truck."

"WOAH, WOAH! Slow down, we don't need the police here!" Finding the sun shining down on him, he could scarcely make out the outline of a person jogging over to him. Struggling slightly, he finally found the energy to bring his body up into a sitting position.

Shifting to finally face the new person, he found himself meeting a pair of emerald eyes filled with a mix of trepidation and concern. The owner of said eyes was a girl probably around his age, while the combination of hair that fittingly matched the color of her eyes, tied loosely into two tails, and tanned skin brought together a rather striking picture.

"Are you alright?" She inquired hesitantly, fidgeting slightly as she did so.

"Are you a witness?"

"Ummm," she paused, bringing a finger up to the bottom of her lip, "kind of?"

"Kind of?"

"Weeelllll," she droned slightly, averting her eyes, "I'm the one who sort of, you know, hit you?"

"YOU'RE THE PERPETRATOR?!"

She merely grinned crookedly in reply, "Sorry?"

He groaned outwardly, feeling his anger dissipate into sheer shock. She seemed genuinely apologetic so he couldn't really hold it against her. Well he could, but he definitely wouldn't feel any joy from it. Sighing, he shook his head and smiled to reassure the girl before speaking, "It's alright. Is the truck alright?"

"Truck?" She inquired curiously, turning her head from to side to side in search of one.

"Wait, there's no truck?"

She shook her head confusedly but adamantly, an admittedly odd combination that seemed somewhat fitting for the girl before him.

"Then what hit me?"

"Oh," running off for moment, she returned quickly with a larger form behind her. "This is Tauros! Tauros sincerely apologises too, by the way." He honestly wanted to believe the girl's words concerning the Pokémon's sincerity, but the Tauros in question merely continued to glare at him.

"It's alright, bruises might need taking care off, but otherwise I'm good. I'm rather used to dealing with Tauros anyway." Pausing, he brought up the phone once more, "Gary, you got all that?"

"You getting hit by a Tauros, and all that jazz?"

"Yup."

The younger Oak chucked in reply, "Trouble never seems to leave you, eh Ash? Smell ya later."

Returning the familiar greeting, he ended the call before placing the device back into his pocket and stood himself up. Brushing the dust and dirt off of his clothes, he picked up his cap and readjusted the duffel bag slung over one shoulder while Pikachu quickly reclaimed the other. Turning to face his accidental assailant once more, who actually only came up to his shoulders at his full height, he asked, "What's got you in such a hurry that an innocent bystander almost met his creator early?" Again, he might add.

She pouted cutely at his question, puffing her cheeks out before replying, "I already apologised, didn't I?" He chuckled in reply, asking her to continue.

"Well, I'm here on the request of Principal Samson Oak, to pick up an apparently great trainer from Kanto." She replied eagerly, regaining a whole lot of cheer now that she was no longer worried about his condition.

"Ohhh," he drawled, "who?"

"Well, according to this photo, it's one, cap wearing, Pikachu-loving, sixteen year old Ash Ketchum!" She paused suddenly, eyes widening humorously as she stared at him before returning to the photo then him again, rinse and repeat.

"Hello. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. How's it going?" He introduced himself clearly, smirking good-naturedly at the girl's antics.

She stopped suddenly before beaming at him, "Sorry again about earlier. I'm Mallow, Trial Captain, volunteer teacher at the moment, Grass Pokémon lover, and the most awesome chef in all of Alola."

"Chef?" He asked curiously.

"Chef." She nodded affirmatively, standing proudly at the mention of the title.

"Well-" He began to speak, attempting to continue the conversation before faltering completely as a loud growl echoed throughout the clearing.

An awkward pause descended among them for a moment, before Mallow began giggling uncontrollably. "That was you?" She mumbled out in between fits of laughter, struggling to keep herself upright as she leaned on her Tauros.

"My bad, it's been a long flight." He grumbled out, scratching the back of his head self-consciously.

"Well, I would be a terrible guide if I let you starve." She smiled widely at him after recovering from her fit of giggles, though her eyes continued to twinkle with mischief. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards her Tauros, "C'mon, I know a place."

Jumping onto the Pokémon's back, she pulled him up and readied herself. "Hang on, Ash. This is a culinary emergency! GO, TAUROS." And at her call, they were off.

Instinctually pulling himself closer to the girl in front of him, he felt the air whip around him as their ride moved faster than it was probably safe to do, and grinned. After all, this was one way to start another adventure. At least he didn't need to annihilate another bike again.

The thought widened the growing smile on his face.

* * *

Author Post-Notes: Hope you enjoyed. Keep the reviews coming.

EDIT (Mar.8/2017): Changed chapter title.


	3. A Hearty Welcome

Author Pre-notes: As usual, I'll begin by clearing some things up:

1) The story here is a combination of the games and anime, but probably more sothe game. The anime is still ongoing and it'll be hard to do anything with it aside without making it feel forced. So it'll be a combination of game, my original story with elements of the show.

2) Characterization will obviously be slightly different as circumstances will be different.

3) I had to change what the Battle Buffet is and what it actually looks like. It's in a small restaurant and people are allowed to have battles of any size within it, that should physically impossible most of them time unless they have a size restriction on the Pokemon.

4) To the person who left a long review about the details pertaining to the differences between Polygamy and Harems, I applaud you. You are amazing.

 **Important:** Two things, read the pre-notes if you see anything drastically changed, there's usually a reason written. Second, if I had more time, this chapter would be part of chapter 1, but since I don't, it's here (so do not say that there's too much Mallow or any of that nonsense). In addition, I did this chapter to also test how I would do in writing battling scenes (Move sets are not limited to what they know in the anime, but instead anything they can learn in the game too. Only following the anime would limit a lot of things, so would only following the 4 move rule. The game's rule is dumb, for example, Alakazam has anIQ of over 5000, and remembers **everything** since hatching, but it can only remember 4 moves...). I believe I did okay, but reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I only own the story, Pokemon and its associated products belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Chapter 2: A Hearty Welcome_

"You know, Mallow, when you mentioned the fact that you were a chef, and that you knew a place for dinner, I honestly expected you to bring me to _your_ restaurant," he said incredulously, honestly unsure on what to think about the place before him.

Finding himself in the midst of chaotic chatter and hastened footsteps, he had to admit he was feeling rather hesitant. Somehow the girl beside him had done what most had thought impossible with the raven-haired trainer, she'd brought him into a mall without deceit. Then again, she hadn't needed to.

She instead had a really strong grip…

"Honestly, you weren't exactly wrong," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "my family does run a restaurant, and I'm a rather common sight there. Buuut, that's an entire island over, and since I'm staying on Melemele for the time being, this is the best alternative!"

"Huh," he hummed absentmindedly as they entered.

...

"So the 'Battle Buffet', eh?"

"Yup," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"So how does it work?"

"Simple. It's a buffet with battles."

He sighed inwardly. "That doesn't really answer my question, Mallow."

"I know." Alright, he was now completely sure that she was messing with him.

...

"Not that I'm complaining, but can I at least ask why?"

"Well, according to my beloved but nonetheless annoying big brother, there are three main ways to satisfy a typical male trainer. The first, I'd rather never repeat to anyone… ever," she shuddered slightly at her own words before continuing forward with a smile," while, the other two are Pokémon and food!"

Chuckling at the idea, he smiled and affirmed enthusiastically, "I suppose you're right about that; food and Pokémon, the two centres of my universe." Ash was rather unsure of what to make of this older brother, but he had to admit that whoever the man was, he wasn't that far off from the truth. At least, about the latter two and him personally, he'd just rather not imagine whatever the first thing could be.

She giggled lightly at his reply. "Well then, onwards and forwards I say!"

 **0o0o0o0**

"Well, this is not what I was expecting," he muttered absentmindedly as he weaved through a small crowd engrossed by a battle playing out before them. In what could've been the biggest con in the universe, Mallow's description of the 'Battle Buffet' had been scarily accurate, yet incredibly misleading at the same time.

He had expected a restaurant where Pokémon battles were an attraction to accompany the food. What he DID NOT expect, was to have to fight through trainers _every_ time he wanted to get another serving of food.

The place was nice enough, retaining the unique themes of Alola rather accurately by sporting an indoor beach, although a large section of it was portioned off for battles and observing said battles.

Nevertheless, Ash was torn on whether to absolutely adore the place or hate it with all of his soul. On one hand, it was a great experience and rather fun. Pikachu was definitely enjoying it. On the other hand, he had to literally fight for his food, while also, due to the low walls surrounding the area, avoid causing property damage in the form of broken tables, chairs, and wasted food, or risked getting charged for it.

Grimacing slightly as he casually ducked to avoid another misfired **Water Gun** , he filled up his plate with another serving of food and wearily concluded that he actually wouldn't be surprised if overcharging people on property damage was how they were truly making money.

Surprised at the fact that he had found a moment of peace, considering the fact his thoughts had not been interrupted in the last minute or so, he sought to make the best out of the short respite by enjoying his meal to the fullest extent.

"YO, CAP BRO! WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DOUBLE BATTLE!"

Him and his big mouth…

He groaned resignedly at the words. There was a time for battles and there was time for food, these things were definitely never meant to be taken together, even if he loved them individually.

Finishing off the last remnants of his plate, he turned to face his potential opponents and was met with a pair who donned some of the gaudiest things he'd ever seen in his life. The two males before him were dressed almost identically, black sleeveless tops with similarly coloured short, while a bandanna was tied loosely around each of their necks, accented by an assortment of excessively large jewellery. He wasn't sure whether to begin laughing or continue gawking at them.

He was in a madhouse, Ash was absolutely sure of it.

"Fine," he answered the challengers resignedly, moving to follow them into the sandy arena as he did so. "A Double Battle, huh? Alright, Gible, Pik-"

"STOP!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the sudden interruption, he found his supposed guide running towards him. In a display of impressive agility, she casually jumped over the wall to join him in the arena. "Mallow?"

"Let's have a bit of fun with this, Ash." She said excitedly. Turning to face his two challengers while sporting a toothy grin, she pulled out a Pokéball of her own and winked at them. "Two-on-two, make it fair for both sides; that okay with you two?"

"Fine, whatever. Salandit, enter!"

"Doesn't matter that you're a Trial Captain, you clowns are going down. It's time for a beat down, Golbat!"

"We'll see about that. Smack em', crush em', grind em', turn them into goo Phantump!" Mallow cried out with a manic look on her visage.

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO COOK THEM OR BATTLE THEM!?" He retorted exasperatedly. "Gible, I choose you!"

Immediately following its release, a familiar feeling could be felt clamping around his head. In usual fashion, Gible had per se bitten more than it could've chewed.

"Woah, a Gible! We definitely don't see many around here in Alola. So, what's the plan Mr. Kanto?"

Removing the 'Land Shark' from his head with practiced ease, he grinned. in reply. This was an excellent opportunity to not only reassess Gible's skills, but also a decent start for improving his battling style. Reminding himself of the professor's recommendations, he began by enquiring his partner about something, "Mallow, I've encountered Golbats and Phantumps before, but I haven't gotten my Pokédex updated for Alola yet, so can you fill me in on Salandit?"

With a grin and an exaggerated salute, she promptly answered him, "Alright boss, Mallow is on the case. Salandits, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. As its name implies, it is most definitely a Poison-type, butttt by the wonders of nature, it is also a Fire-type."

Nodding along with the girl, his mind began to formulate a plan. Well, the foundations of one at least. Change didn't come in a single day after all.

It'd probably be a safer bet to take on an opponent individually, a simple 'divide and conquer'. He and Mallow had absolutely no experience working together, so it would be incredibly risky to depend on any complicated combinations to win, at least for today. Gible knew enough Ground-type moves to potentially give a Salandit a good run for its money, while the sandy terrain would also be a good advantage. Golbat would be a harder opponent for Gible to deal with, but Phantump seemed strong enough to match it.

Keeping all of that in mind, the plan shouldn't be too difficult then. He'd first pressure the Fire-Poison Hybrid from the get-go, aiming for a quick knock out, before then moving on to assist Mallow's Phantump if she needed it. It wasn't the most elegant of plans, and it definitely depended on brute strength more than anything else, but it was simple, quick, and relatively efficient.

Catching the eye of his partner, he leaned over and whispered, "Alright, considering the fact that I really don't want to pay for a metric tonne of broken furniture, we can't really use too many of our big moves. But, me and Gible can still definitely handle the Salandit; can you handle Golbat?"

For the first time since their meeting, Mallow looked almost bemused. Her lips titling downwards slightly in response to his words; but as swiftly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Rolling her eyes, a small but confident smirk returned to her lips. "Easy."

"Yo, you two just gonna stand there all day, or we goin' to battle?"

"We're ready!" Mallow promptly answered back.

"Alright, it seems the cap's got fight in her." The punk sneered at them. "Well, since we're such nice guys, you can go first."

Sharing a nod with his partner before sharing another with Gible, he then cried out his first order, "Gible, limit Salandit's movements with **Sand Tomb**!"

"Phantump, keep your movements unpredictable and use **Confuse Ray** on Golbat!"

Trusting his Mallow's prowess in battling, he kept his eyes trained on Gible, watching the small Pokémon as it kicked up the sand beneath its feet and pushed the resulting cyclone towards its opponent. Catching the lizard-like Pokémon and its trainer by surprise, the move was more or less a direct hit.

"Tch. Not bad, punk. Salandit, pump yourself up with **Nasty Plot** and then smoke em' with **Smog**!"

Pausing for a moment to think about his next move, he grinned as an idea formed in his mind. "Gible, use another **Sand Tomb** to blow away the smog, then counter with **Dragon Rush**!"

"GIB!" Roaring proudly, Gible flung another cyclone at its opponent, dispersing the approaching cloud of poison and resulting in another direct hit. Thereafter, utilizing the Alolan lizard's temporary lack of vision, the diminutive dragon rushed forward while exhibiting overwhelming menace.

"Salandit, dodge out of it." Attempting to follow its trainer's orders, Salandit leapt blindly to the side. Narrowly avoiding a direct hit from Gible due to its natural speed, the attack nevertheless clipped the lithe lizard, flinging it away towards its trainer.

Gaining greater confidence in his strategy, Ash sought to close out the battle with surprising efficiency. "Alright Gible, let's finish strong with **Dragon Pulse**."

"GRAAGGH, Salandit, use **Toxic** and **Venoshock**!"

Moving almost in sync, the two Pokémon pushed themselves to their physical limits as they unleashed their respective moves, roaring defiantly at the other in a show of absolute determination.

Wind and sand whirled around them from the clash, blanketing the area with a cloud of smoke and sand, its appearance accompanied only by a small series of booms. Time seemed to slow as the two trainers waited patiently for it all to settle, drowning out even the voices of their double's partner in an act of concentration. Ash was confident that Gible had won that encounter; after all, he had scarcely taken any damage during the confrontation, but Poison-type moves were always tricky to handle so he nevertheless worried about the diminutive dragon.

Regaining vision upon the two Pokémon, he released a breath of relief. Salandit was down for the count as it laid on the ground in an unconscious heap; Gible had magnificently come out on top with strength to spare, crowning itself the victor of their clash.

Arceus, he wanted to jump for joy. Small or large, there was nothing like the feeling of a battle well-fought.

Contrary to his desires, however, he forcefully stilled himself. The battle wasn't over just yet, and he needed to move in to help out his partner.

"Gible, let's-" He stopped dead in his tracks as a small cry reached his ears. Turning to fully face Gible, he noted the unhealthy sheen of violet still present on its skin.

He missed it. HE HAD MISSED IT.

In his excitement over winning the skirmish, he'd failed to notice the actual condition of his Pokémon, and it frustrated him to no end. He KNEW that the combination of **Toxic** and **Venoshock** could be rather devastating, but he'd been so proud of himself for coming up with a strategy that worked so well, so proud of his little act of change that he'd become blind to another problem.

Two steps forward and a step back, he supposed.

Sighing, he shook out his worries. There was going be time to work on it later, but he needed to keep his head in the game for now. "Gible, rest for now and try to shake off that poison, but stand ready." It was too risky enough to enter the fray blindly, and the odds were even worse as long as Gible remained poisoned.

Taking a page out of Brock's book, he stood by and observed. He needed to be patient and attentive, searching for the slightest hint of an opportunity. It was going to be difficult to keep his mind, senses, and instincts all sharp at the same time, but it was definitely a skill he would be practicing later.

Both Pokémon were fast, flowing freely through the air as they exchanged quick bursts of attacks whenever their trainer called out for them. Nevertheless, Phantump retained a clear advantage, utilizing a level of grace and technique that easily compensated for the fact that Golbat was physically faster.

Mallow was obviously an excellent trainer, and that elated him greatly. If this was the quality of people he'd be working with for the next year, he was sure improvement would come at every turn. With those thoughts in mind, he could feel his eyes then shift naturally over to his emerald-themed guide herself, curious about the flashes of movement he had caught at the edges of his vision.

He was mesmerized by what he saw, caught between slight awe and content resignation at the sight. Even after only knowing her for a few hours, Ash was well aware that Mallow was not a person who spent much time sitting still. She seemed infinitely energetic, continuously moving in time with her Pokémon, as if sharing a wild dance together.

It was vaguely reminiscent of one of Serena's acts during a performance, albeit with some very obvious differences. Mallow's movements didn't seem coordinated or well-practiced in any sense of the imagination, they just… were. She moved naturally, as if guided by the earth itself and its winds. She spun, hopped, stretched in all manner of directions and style, presenting a seemingly random sequence of movements that somehow all fit together in a beautiful cacophony.

Arceus, he knew that how he'd just described her was undeniably sappy, and that it was probably Brock's fault on some level or another, but he just couldn't really find any other way to describe it.

Groaning inwardly, he shook away the last remnants of such thoughts and returned his mind to the battle in its entirety. Noticing something, Ash grinned excitedly. He had finally found himself an opportunity.

Golbat was tired. It was obvious from the way one of its wings lagged behind the other. A noticeable trait for all Flying-types that were unused to some of the sharper movements required for battling, and Ash had raised enough Flying-type Pokémon to notice. Now, all he needed was one good hit to close off the battle. Question was, how was he going to get Mallow to understand his plan?

However, he actually hadn't needed to; shocking him out of his thoughts for a bit, Mallow had winked knowingly at him. He returned the gesture with a small smile, unsurprised that she had noticed it too. Sneakily corralling her opponent, she had subtly begun moving the battle towards his position.

"Gible, you still up for it?" He asked with a toothy grin. They had this in the bag.

The Land Shark Pokémon nodded affirmatively at him while moving side to side to show him that the afflicted poison had worn off. "Gible. Gib!"

"ALRIGHT, GIBLE USE **DRAGON PULSE**."

"PHANTUMP, **WILL-O-WISP**!"

The elements came together in an ominous mix of scarlet and violent, moving menacingly towards the bat-like Pokémon who was its unfortunate target. Witnessing such a sight left both trainer and Pokémon slack-jawed, holding the duo in place with a mixture of awe and fear. Hesitance costing them the opportunity to dodge, the blast erupted and decisively ended the match.

 **0o0o0o0**

"Aaahhh," Mallow exhaled as she stretched her arms outwards, "that was a lot of fun."

He merely smiled tiredly at her in reply as they walked towards their final destination for the day, sun setting beneath the ocean in the background. Those hours of flying finally had finally caught up to Ash, and even if walking down the main road of Hau'oli City was an experience in itself, he was much too tired to fully enjoy it. Hanging out with Mallow had been the real experience of the day.

Cheers had erupted promptly after the end of their first match, further bolstering the already enthusiastic mood around them. They had shared a hearty high-five to commemorate their first victory together, and Ash was content to leave it at that. However, neither Mallow nor the crowd was having any of that, and she promptly pulled him into a little jig with the rather fervent support of the crowd. If he had learned one thing above anything else today, it was definitely the fact that the people around here were almost ridiculously friendly and excitable.

Shortly thereafter though, and again with the support of the small crowd they had gathered, they were dragged into two other Double Battles before their meal tickets expired. Both of which were well-fought victories in his book.

He was sorely disappointed that he hadn't been able to eat more at a buffet of all things, but he nonetheless shared Mallow's sentiment. It had been fun. Sure, he'd noticed a great number of mistakes, but he still loved every second of it, and the company only made it better.

He yawned loudly as he finished the thought. Fixing his mistakes could come tomorrow, for now though he dearly needed a bed to crawl into.

"Tired, huh?" Mallow asked concernedly, slight unease returning to her features. "Sorry, I should've gotten you accommodated first. I was just so excited to get to know somebody new, you know? I guess I kinda jumped the gun here with showing you some of the local excitement before anything else."

He chuckled good-naturedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Its fine, Mallow. I was hungry, and you brought me to a source of food. As far as I go, that's all the accommodation I usually need."

Chuckling, she steadily regained the pep in her step. "I see. Oh. I almost forgot."

"Hmm?"

She skipped ahead of him before spinning to face him. With a wide smile, she spread out her arms and spoke, "I, TRIAL CAPTAIN MALLOW, WELCOME YOU TO ALOLA, ASH KETCHUM!"

Stopping dead for a moment, he promptly burst out in laughter at the sight. "What? Wasn't the Tauros my official welcome?"

"MOUUU, I APOLOGIZED FOR THAT ALREADY!"

He honestly couldn't stop himself from laughing again.

 **0o0o0o0**

"Here we are Ash, the one and only abode of the good Professor Kukui and his lab."

*BOOM*

"PROFESSOR, HELP! LITTEN HAS ESCAPED AGAIN! ROWLET, PLEASEEE RETURN TO THE POKÉBALL! POPPLIO, THAT IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT FOOD!"

"LILLIE, THERE'S POKÉ BEANS IN THE JAR! THEY SHOULD HELP. I STILL NEED TO CLEAN OUT THE ROOM FOR OUR GUEST!"

"EHHH?! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YESTERDAY!?"

"Well, things are always lively around here, so you'll probably never get bored; and with that, IgottagonowbyeseeyatomorrowsayhitoLillieforme."

And now there was one…

Ash sighed; at this point, it seemed like he'd never get any sleep.

* * *

Author Post-notes: Bye bye. Leave a review if possible.


End file.
